


Heat in Seireitei

by AnastasiaKars



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abstinence, Age Difference, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, From Sex to Love, Loud Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Shinigami, Souls, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaKars/pseuds/AnastasiaKars
Summary: Due to languor and thought, she didn't notice how she crashed into someone, with her nose buried in his chest, which is precisely why the girl realized that this was a man. For joy, she passed some words of this man and didn't even look at him.
Relationships: Sasakibe Choujirou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Heat in Seireitei

Yuki wandered around Seireitei, panting and biting her lip. Everyone was with their couples at this time, all the same now is a Heat, for souls it is an even more difficult time than for people.

If the last time she had a partner, now, after the captains betrayed the Soul Community, and the rest are busy, she could only wander in search of at someone. And she will be lucky if this is the one who is able to satisfy her, otherwise they will both simply suffer together.

Due to languor and thought, she didn't notice how she crashed into someone, with her nose buried in his chest, which is precisely why the girl realized that this was a man. For joy, she passed some words of this man and didn't even look at him.

“Yamagishi, what are you doing here at night?”- was the only phrase that the shinigami uttered before to be forcibly involved in the kiss.

It didn't seem like he was trying to resist, but he wasn't going to answer. At least for a while, he was in no hurry to do something, and Yuki felt his mustache with her skin. Maybe Kyoraku, or Iba? It was not so important, it was more important for her now to understand what this person was capable of.

He nevertheless answered the kiss, though timidly, still doubting, but his hands fell on the girl's waist, pressing her body to his. In gratitude, Yuki ran her fingers into his short soft hair and deepened the kiss, causing the shinigami to succumb to her and squeeze the fabric of her kimono.

“Not here,” - the man wheezed, as he broked the kiss and she only nodded, intermittently breathing and not opening her eyes.

The man picked her up in his arms and reached Yuki's home as quickly as possible. She easily recognized her house, barely touching the floor by her feet.

“Now we can continue,” - Yamagishi opened her eyes slightly, trying to look at someone who could understand her condition and decided to help.

She saw who it was, but said nothing, did it matter?

“Yes,” - mumbled shinigami, again feeling a grip on her waist, and then her hips.

Choujirou wrapped his lips around her neck and began to suck her gently, pulling it with his teeth a little. His lips touched all the places untouched by him on the neck, shoulders and kisses began to reach her chest, when the man felt his already painfully strong languor.

Yuki moaned quietly, holding herself back from unnecessary words. She knew that there was nowhere to retreat now, because she felt the pressure of Sasakibe's erection on her stomach.

“You are so sweet when you are embarrassed, and you are definitely embarrassed...”

Yamagishi looked at the lieutenant of the First Division and bit her lip. His eyes changed a lot from blank and calm to hungry and lustful. But she only liked it. Especially when Choujirou pressed her hips to his and exhaled noisily in her ear, squeezing her kimono cloth a little and biting her lip with impatience.

“Lieutenant...” - she croaked, putting her hands on his chest.

He smiled quietly and slowly led the girl into her bedroom.

“I couldn't fall asleep for the same reason”

Yuki threw her eyebrows and was even slightly angry with herself. Since while she was suffering, she just couldn't find Choujirou, who was suffering the same way. And the lieutenant himself thought the same thing. They were lucky that this time they found each other.

“Have you putying up all this time too?” - She looked stunned at the man and he nodded with a grin. - "You have such an endurance..."

“For many years, of course, until you appeared in the city and became an officer, and then crashed into me on one of the streets with a completely lost look,” - Yamagishi looked down at the floor and noticed that they had already reached the edge of her the bed, - "but the talking is now superfluous..."

Sasakibe took the girl by the elbows and laid her on the bed, sitting on her legs. He began to take off his cloak and open the kimono belt while Yamagishi’s hands lay on his lap, and she herself, as if under hypnosis, was watching him, feeling smell of his pheramones more and more and trying not to miss any movement.

Despite his age, he looked very good, the physique that he hid under the cloth, she couldn't even imagine. It always seemed to her that Choujirou was a little weak, but she was completely wrong.

Until now, the athletic body, as if he does not stop training and constantly fights with hollows, although he most often was with the commander in chief.

“You are so surprised, even Captain Yamamoto still in good shape, in his ages,” - he grinned and embarrassed the shinigami.

Despite this, he reached for Yuki's kimono, untying it's belt. Under it was a pretty beautiful but simple black linen, which, however, was not interesting to him. Therefore, he quickly pulled the kimono off Yuki’s body and with the help of the girl freed her body from the laundry, after which he was finally able to press her hands to the bed, putting his other hand on the girl’s chest. She flinched and bit her lip, arched slightly towards her.

"So sensitive? Then you shouldn't aggravate everything,” - Choujirou leaned over to Yuki’s face and turned him on himself, - “don't hide It, you have unusually beautiful eyes, and I have seen many eyes over the years”

Yamagishi opened it and he smiled softly, drawing the girl into a kiss. Now Yuki was able to finally concentrate on the sensations, and from that her legs was in a small tremor. No one has kissed her like that before: skillfully and somehow strictly, but not rudely. Now they felt the difference in age, experience and character. But despite this, Yamagishi answered with pleasure, trying not to concede.

Lieutenant grinned and spread her legs with a knee, and shinigami bent them slightly, forcing Sasakibe to unwittingly put a hand on her knee. His palm slid along the inside of his thigh to his lower abdomen, from which Yuki started and opened her eyes, meeting with her blue eyes the amber eyes of Chоujirou. Yuki broke the kiss and gasped intermittently.

“Please, let go of my hands...” - she threw her eyebrows, looking imploringly at Sasakibe, but he only grinned.

Yuki sighed heavily and closed her eyes, struggling with the urge to break free of Choujirou’s grip. As soon as she felt the man’s finger with thin, sensitive skin, he penetrated her cunt, forcing the shinigami to flinch again and quietly whine.

Even the feeling of his finger inside made her hips move towards, in anticipation of more, and the man laughed quietly in response, carefully adding his second finger and now already hearing a restrained moan.

“P-le-aa-se,” - Yuki said barely, and the lieutenant removed his fingers and then his hand, causing the shinigami to start up and look at him.

“Well - well - well, I thought the senior shouldn't be interrupted, showing respect,” - his voice sounded so serious, which made Yuki felt a little ashamed.

“Sorry,” - she mumbled and turned away.

Choujirou softened and kissed the corners of her lips.

“It’s already better,” - he said quietly to her lips and again put his hand on her bosom, - “well, what do you want me to do?”

Yuki opened her eyes, staring at Sasakibe, who was looking at her with a wide, sly smile and waiting for an answer.

"I want, leutenant, to..."

"... you"

"... well, you... continued..."

She blushed deeply, but lieutenant liked it too much to stop.

“And what did I do?” - He again leaned towards her, now kissing her neck and enjoying the smell of her body.

He hadn't felt something like this for a long time, therefore, despite his truth, he decided to take as much as possible from what was happening. Yuki sighed heavily and began to feel how the man's lips fell to her belly and her mustache tickled her skin, from which a soft moan escaped her mouth, and embarrassment and sanity, awareness of who her lover was, was replaced by lust.

“You caressed me with fingers, Sasakibe,” - Yamagishi said with a smirk about making the lieutenant freeze for a second, after which he again rose to the girl’s lips and looked into her eyes.

“That's a lot better,” - his fingers penetrated her cunt again and Choujirou, breathing heavily from his own unbearable desire, began to move inside, massaging the officer’s clitoris with his thumb.

Yuuki barely held back a moan, bending toward him and trying to wrest her hands from Sasakibe’s weakening grip. The more he endured, the weaker he held the girl’s hands and she noticed this, taking advantage of the situation.

In response to this, the movements of his hand and fingers became rougher, and his lips pressed into hers with force. Choujirou bit her lip, literally growling through a kiss, and in the end, Yuki was able to pull hands out of his grip, wrapping her arms around his neck and then the torso with her legs.

The lieutenant grinned, leaning against her forehead and removing his hand, leaning on the edge of the bed.

"My endurance is not as good as before, right?" - his hair stuck to his face from sweat, and his eyes were half closed.

“To hell with this endurance, you ALREADY pissed me off, Choujirou,” - she ran one hand from his neck to his erection, biting her lip and forced him to look away.

After these words, lieutenant silently put his hand on the fabric of his linen, lowering it and breathing intermittently.

“Well, maybe I must make you beg,” - he licked his lips and his behavior finally changed, following the mood of Yamagishi.

“Oh, or maybe I should start doing this?” - Yuki rubbed her nose against his and took in her hand a long hard member, slowly starting to massage him.

This instantly caused the man to lose his power over shinigami and exhale noisily, raising his head and running his hand through his hair. This seemed quite interesting to the girl, because she slowly gained momentum, watching how Choujirou leaps forward and starts moan louder in time with the movements.

“You like it, right? But still, not enough,” - she said quietly into his lips and continued, involuntarily sensing a new wave of desire that swept through her body.

The moans of Sasakibe were like sweet torture for her, and he clearly felt it, therefore after a couple of movements he groan, with incredible force tearing her hand away from himself and without warning entering her, blissfully mumbled.

"Oh hell, yes!" - she leaned forward, immediately feeling sharp and deep movements inside, and her hands were again pressed to the bed.

Yuki’s legs were trembling, and moans and cries came out of her lips, mixed with dirty words and the one most decent word "lieutenant."

For the first time, Choujirou fell into such madness, but this didn't make the situation worse. These sensations made him swear, growl like an animal, grin and lick his lips. He bit girl’s neck, tasting her skin and couldn’t stop. He clasped her hands unto hellish pain and literally rushed into her, making short loud moans.

“Damn,” - Yuki croaked, rolling my eyes and running my tongue over my lips, feeling him completely inside me and trying to stop rude, dirty words.

“Yuki,” - he grinned, and threw her legs over his waist, making the shinigami exclaim, - “tell me, who is your alpha?” - Yamagishi sighed, feeling a new wave of goosebumps.

'Y-you..."

"AND? Who! Name!" - he began to move more slowly so that she wouldn-t come to her peak earlier.

“Sa-sa-ki-be,” - he smiled.

"Full..." - from the feeling of such control, subconsciously because of his slight "weakness" compared other shinigami, he began to feel that he would soon come to his limit.

So fast, and all because he held back. He crashed into her uterus by force and Yuki moaned, with trembling voice, saying:

"Chou-ji-rou Sa-sa-kibe!" - Yamagishi breathed with her mouth, enjoying rough and quick movements again, and Choujirou put two fingers into her mouth, forcing them to suck and tickle them with her tongue, bringing his peak closer.

“Good... well done,” - sensations of her hot tongue on his rough fingers, along with those that he was getting inside her, made man act ruder and faster, gritting his teeth and restraining his moans.

But Yuki moaned loudly and sensually, covering her eyes and feeling tears rolling down her cheeks. These feelings were unbearably good, and the thought about how she wanted him to fill it with his seed completely was just spinning in his head. She could hardly tell him that... say anything at all.

Lieutenant forcefully drawing officer into a rough kiss, with a smack of blood. Choujirou managed to bite through his lip, but this didn't bother Yuki, she only sucked on his lip with pleasure and deepened the kiss, feeling the pulsation of both of them and the approach of their peak.

But the kiss was all interrupted early. Yuki shouted the man’s name and squeezed into him, and he moaned loudly, his nose buried in the officer’s neck.

Shinigami felt viscous heat pouring inside her, after which he made a couple of movements with long breaks and sighed heavily.

***

Both simply instantly fell asleep and didn't even notice it. However, as soon as Yuki woke up and felt nearby... nothing, but the smell of tea and breakfast from the kitchen, her memory returned instantly.

She felt a lump in her throat, her heart sank for a second, and then she wanted to run away, no matter what it was her house. Just run away, hide, so as not to go out with shame and not apologize to Choujirou-sama. In order not to blush and not to see the lieutenant's gaze in his direction reproachfully.

But... some part of her felt a wave of excitement and shouted "oh, he's hot, let's do it again...". This time she was able to restrain herself and suppress these thoughts, until Sasakibe went inside the room with a tray .

“Good morning, Officer Yuki,” - his weak smile and this appeal were a little guarded by the shinigami, but soon this feeling faded into the background, she had to felt this again...

Oh, that smell made her go crazy yesterday.

“Forgive me, Lieutenant Choujirou-sama,” - she jumped out of bed, covering herself with a coverlet and bowing to him.

She didn't look up until the lieutenant himself put the tray on the table opposite the window and lifted it, seeing Yamagishi's thickly reddened cheeks. He also smelled her pheromones and opened his mouth as if preparing to say something, but instead he swallowed.

“I am very guilty, lieutenant,” - girl mumbled, and he only grinned.

“No, there is no one's fault, but... please forgive me”

She raised her eyebrows and looked at Choujirou.

"For what? While I was sleeping, did something happen?"

“No, everything was fine... forgive me for this, I can’t restrain myself now,” - he crashed into the lips with shinigami and lay her onto the bed again.

He immediately felt Yuki respond to the kiss and her arms reach for the edges of his uniform. He broke the kiss and grinned.

“Once again, Yuki-chan?” - this appeal caused goosebumps on Yuki.

“Choujirou-san,” - she answered quietly, - “anything, for my lovely alpha,” - she smiled weakly and pulled the belt of his cloak.


End file.
